Dates
by Cashmeritan
Summary: When a certain Masked-Wonder asks Starfire out on a date, chaos ensues when Beast Boy forces Raven to go see...Wicked Scary's sequel? Flames ignite. BBRae RobStar [One-Shot]


I shall now present this story open to the public. I know, I should be working on the sequel for the other one, but I just had a yearning to do this one. Hope you like it, it's based on a roleplay I did with my friend.  
  
A special thanks to my good friend Kassie, aka EmmaChick44 on AIM. Without your amazing Beast Boy portraying skills...Beast Boy wouldn't be...Beast Boy-e.  
  
I now shall tell the story about a date gone mad...err...and bad!....and sad!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did...:  
  
Slade would die of Congested Heart Failure from Robin flicking his mask repeatedly. Star would learn the difference between white and cream. (haha) Robin/Star thing would happen, as well as Raven/Beast Boy.  
  
Here we go! WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Me is hyper!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Starfire was attempting to make breakfast in the kitchen, but it wasn't turning out so well. Raven walked into the kitchen and smelled the burning stench that was Starfire's 1 star cooking. So she sighed and grabbed an orange.  
  
"It is almost done! And it smells so very delicious!" Star exclaimed.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Raven muttered. Just then, Beast Boy walked in.  
  
"UGH! P.U!!!" he said as he clamped his nose. Raven smiled. Leave it up to Beast Boy to make things awkward.  
  
Then, Robin came in, blushing like a maniac.  
  
"Hot date last night?" Beast Boy asked, noticing his face.  
  
"No," Robin said, "Could you two leave? I need to talk to Star...."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOH.....," Beast Boy said, nudging Raven.  
  
"Don't do that," she said. Beast Boy stopped suddenly. She dragged him out into the main room. He dove to listen through the closed door. She shrugged and did also.  
  
in the kitchen  
  
"Star, will you go out on a date with me?" Robin asked. Star's eyes shined as she stuttered, "Y-y-you want to g-go on a d-d-d-date....with m-me?"  
  
Robin smiled, "Yeah."  
  
Beast Boy got immediately jealous. Why couldn't he ask Raven that sort of thing? Oh yea, because she'd say no and hurt him.  
  
He knocked down the door in bull form. Raven was laughing hysterically, so she needed to slap her thighs. Beast Boy also laughed, slamming the table with his fist.  
  
Robin and Starfire blushed.  
  
Beast Boy could hardly breathe so he choked out the words, "YOU...ASKED...HER!?" and laughed harder. Robin turned a deep crimson and Starfire knew he was embarrassed.  
  
"Well, it's about time!" Raven laughed, "You two have been so obvious!"  
  
"Oh my God. I can't breathe!" Beast Boy fell on the floor, still laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Cyborg walked in.  
  
"SAY HELLO TO THE NEWEST COUPLE! ROBIN ASKED STARFIRE OUT!" Beast Boy exclaimed, trying hard to stop laughing.  
  
Cyborg stared for a moment, then burst into tears of laughter.  
  
Star got red with anger and yelled, "Yes, Robin! I would LOVE to go on a date with you!"  
  
This really got them. Cyborg fell down in laughter, Raven following. Beast Boy, who has a thing for Raven, fell gently on top of her on purpose.  
  
They were still rolling around when Robin and Starfire left 15 minutes later to see a movie.  
  
Hmm...I never imagined something to be THAT funny.....  
  
At the movie theater, Robin and Star got in line to see a new horror movie. Wicked Scary 2. (HA! THE EP. FEAR ITSELF!) Everybody knew Beast Boy was dying to see it. But he wanted to see it with Raven, like that was gonna happen. Robin got the tickets and food, as they walked into the light theater.  
  
"I thought theaters are supposed to be dark...," Starfire said in a confused way.  
  
"They are, but they don't darken until the previews come on," Robin said.  
  
"This is exciting," Star said happily.  
  
"We got a half hour until it starts," Robin checked his watch.  
  
Meanwhile, right after Robin and Star had left, Cyborg had gotten up from the pile to go make some 'real food'.  
  
Raven sat up with Beast Boy clinging to her laughing. She tried to shake him off.  
  
"How many times must I tell you not to touch me?" she asked sternly.  
  
"Heh-heh...," Beast Boy got up and ran out. Raven was fed up with him. After all of this time, he had bothered her, tortured her with his corny jokes and over-all annoyingness. It was time for revenge.  
  
"You always like to have an excuse to touch me, annoy me, and just plain BE WITH ME! I'm sick and tired of it!" she exclaimed, "Sorry but...AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Black light shot from her hands towards Beast Boy. He grabbed a mirror from the wall and held it up. This caused her powers to bounce off of it at an angle and hit the t.v. It exploded.  
  
"WHAT THE--?" Cyborg yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Raven was shocked. Nobody wants to get in the way of Cy and the television set.  
  
"Please...don't tell!" Raven whispered.  
  
"I won't...IF....," he said.  
  
"If what? Please I beg you! Last time it broke he nearly maimed the repair man for taking too long!" she said.  
  
"Ok, take me to see Wicked Scary 2 as my date," Beast Boy said.  
  
"What?! You gotta be kid---"  
  
"Only way....here he comes..." Beast Boy said, smirking.  
  
"Fine," Raven muttered. Beast Boy beamed.  
  
"Evil, nasty, sick-minded, mental little green elf," Raven mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Nothing," Raven replied.  
  
"Good, now go upstairs and get ready to leave ASAP!" Beast Boy smiled. They both ran away just as Cyborg opened the door.  
  
"Eh?" he said. Then he saw the tv, and fainted.  
  
At the theater, Raven folded her arms while they waited in line, she clearly didn't want to be seen with Beast Boy, who noticed this right away.  
  
"Now, act like you REALLY ARE MY DATE," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Why?" Raven asked.  
  
"'Cause I said so." She couldn't believe she was taking orders from a green elf.  
  
Meanwhile, the movie had already started, and after the intro credits came on, the audience watched as a girl was murdered, screaming for mercy.  
  
Starfire cringed and grabbed Robin's hand, he got the message and put his arm around her neck. He could feel her nerves relaxing at his touch. They exchanged smiles, and Robin leaned in to kiss her. So they did. It was the best moments that ever happened in their lives.  
  
"Hurry! It already started!" Beast Boy exclaimed as they walked into the darkened theater with their food. Nobody cared about the two titans, while a mass murderer was on the loose. Raven rubbed her temples as they sat down, wondering why she just HAD to blow up the freakin' tv. At least Beast Boy seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
Way more than she knew! He tried to snuggle up to her, which was a little tricky.  
  
'Stupid armrests!' he thought. So he got as close as he could...putting his arm on the armrest and letting it fall over to her lap. Raven noticed this and stared at him like he was insane, but Beast Boy was pretending to be mesmerized by the movie.  
  
He looked up at Raven and thought he was the luckiest boy in the whole world. 'Wow,' he thought, 'she's hot!' Raven just happened to read his mind, wondering if he really was paying attention to the movie. Sadly, she found out he wasn't. She did find out that she was hot, which shocked her, and also made her feel nice.  
  
She looked at Beast Boy in a new light, and realized why he had planned this entire thing. She thought that was pretty clever, but she didn't go out and tell him in his mind. She just sat, feeling good, could this be love? 'Yes, probably. But no, you cannot show it. You can't show emoition!' she thought.  
  
Beast Boy made his move and grabbed her hand. Bad mistake. As much as Raven enjoyed it, she was a tad afraid of the movie's effects so she let out a scream. Beast Boy blushed, and she looked at him, afraid. That was about 30 seconds before the movie screen blew up.  
  
Robin turned around, he recognized that the scream reminded him of the yells and screams that came from Raven when she was angry and stuff. So when he saw her stand up and say to someone, "We have to go!" he realized it was her. And the guy was Beast Boy.  
  
"Wait! Raven!" Beast Boy had called. The audience was now staring at the couple, and Robin stood up, pulling Star up with him.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE???!?!?!??!" He yelled.  
  
Raven froze and looked at Robin. Beast Boy did too.  
  
Star saw them and gasped. "Have they come to spy on us?" she whispered.  
  
"Ok, now we REALLY have to go," Raven said. And to make sure Beast Boy thought that she was mad at him, she scolded him, "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?!"  
  
"Wow! The Teen Titans have dates!" a fan shouted.  
  
The four titans turned to face the person, who was red headed.  
  
"Nice one, Beast Boy! I always wanted to see Raven mad!" Another one yelled. Beast Boy blushed, and Raven walked out, embarrassed.  
  
"Did I offend your girlfriend?" the fan said, "NAME YOUR KID BART AFTER ME!" (the name just popped into my head)  
  
"Watch out! She's mad!" the fan's friend yelled, "She might curse ya!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Raven screamed, as she walked away, embarrassed. Beast Boy was blushing.  
  
"WHOA! DUDE! ROBIN AND STARFIRE! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE THE BEST COUPLE!" A third one called loudly. Robin blushed a scarlet, and Star felt like she was going to die. They got up also, but after Beast Boy ran after Raven.  
  
Raven walked briskly out of the theater, hurt and confused. Why couldn't she show emotion? It wasn't fair! Not to her OR Beast Boy. She wanted to let a tear fall, but couldn't. She didn't want to wait for him, but something inside her made her stop.  
  
"Raven! Wait up!" Beast Boy yelled, running after her. He grabbed her shoulders to make sure she didn't leave, but she had already at a halt.  
  
"I'm sorry," she sighed, turning to face him, "I know why you wanted me to go to this place with you."  
  
Beast Boy froze.  
  
"You do?" he squeaked, And she nodded.  
  
"I like you a lot," she admitted, "Wanna go out again?"  
  
"Wait...your powers...your scream...," Beast Boy said quietly.  
  
"I couldn't control them. I had been thinking hard about the hand grab and thoughts were racing and collided with the fear of maimed people from the movie so I just...let it out," she sighed.  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
"I'll take you for a pizza...right now...ok?" she asked.  
  
"YAY!" Beast Boy jumped and hugged her, this time nothing broke or anything.  
  
Robin and Star walked out, still embarrassed from the incident, they were quiet, and couldn't believe what had happened. Especially the fact that Raven and Beast Boy were...HUGGING.  
  
"Sorry, guys," Raven said said.  
  
"About the t.v. or what?" Beast Boy smiled.  
  
"Beast Boy!" she exclaimed, and punched him gently.  
  
"Huh? What about the tv...?" Robin asked.  
  
"Nothing...she just blew it up," Beast Boy laughed.  
  
Raven blushed and glared at him, but then smiled.  
  
"So she asked me not to tell and I said, ok, if you go to the movies with me as my date. And she was freaking out, but agreed. And we got out of there before Cyborg could notice," Beast boy explained.  
  
"So we have no tv...," Robin repeated, trying to get the fact to go through his head.  
  
"We can always buy another television set," Starfire said. Robin snapped back into reality.  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly, "I liked that one."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
"We had thought you were SPYING on us!" Star exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" Raven said incredulously.  
  
"Yes," Star said ashamed.  
  
"If I had gotten my way we wouldn't have set foot in here today," Raven said, "But I changed my mind." She smiled at Beast Boy.  
  
"So, you two a couple now?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yea, if he wants," Raven said. Beast Boy's eyes widened with surprise and he pounced on Raven, kissing her cheek.  
  
"How about you?" Raven asked after she got up.  
  
"Yeah," Robin smiled at Star.  
  
"Ok, can we go for pizza now?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Sure!" they all said happily.  
  
"Ok, so let's go dudes!" Beast Boy exclaimed and ran off, causing everyone to follow.  
  
FIN.  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
Cyborg got all paranoid after the tragic accidental murder of 'Telly' the tv. (Had to come up with a  
  
secret emotional name) After weeks of one-one-one psychology, he was back to normal. He  
  
developed a strong bond between the new tv, which was even better than the previous.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I personally enjoyed writing this one. It included my two favorite couples. I wrote this yesterday,  
  
along with Another Red Dash and Healed?, the sequel to A.R.D. Now I just need to type the  
  
sequel and VOILA! My...err....5th story? Or 6th...Yeah, I think it's 5th. I need ideas for new stories  
  
before I get writer's block again and confine to my room, eating my favorite snack that I can make: Melted Peanut butter used as a dip for marshmallows. MMMMM...sorry....anyway, please  
  
review this and send me ideas. You can AIM me or e-mail (I don't check email often) or just send  
  
it in your review. Thanks.  
  
Author's Note: Ha, I like that word. 'Fin.' Anyway, I know, I know, I should start that sequel. But hey, two stories in one day isn't too bad! I personally like this one. 


End file.
